1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle seats, and more particularly to sport utility vehicle rear seats that fold from a seating configuration to a load floor configuration.
2. Background of the Invention
Many vehicles, particularly sport utility vehicles, are equipped with rear seats that can be moved from a seating configuration, in which passengers can sit in the seat, to a so-called "load floor" configuration, wherein the back support of the seat is folded downwardly to assume a horizontal orientation and thereby facilitate cargo stowage in the van. Typically, locking mechanisms are provided for holding the seat in the seating configuration, and the locking mechanisms can be released to permit moving the seat to the load floor configuration.
Representative of such seats is the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,349, which shows a relatively complicated latch and release mechanism. As is typical with existing sport utility vehicle seats, the device disclosed in the '349 patent requires an operator to manipulate one or more release knobs to move the seat. Unfortunately, the operation of such seats can be cumbersome, and in any case it is not immediately obvious to a person not already familiar with the seat how to operate the seat. As recognized by the present invention, however, it is possible to provide a sport utility vehicle seat that can assume a seating configuration and a load floor configuration, without requiring an operator to manipulate any release knobs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rear seat assembly for a utility vehicle which can be moved to a seating configuration and to a load floor configuration. Another object of the present invention is to provide a rear seat assembly for a utility vehicle which does not require a person to manipulate any release mechanisms to move the seat assembly. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rear seat assembly for a utility vehicle in which a seat back is interlocked with a seat cushion when the assembly is in a seating configuration. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rear seat assembly for a utility vehicle which is easy to use and cost-effective.